shadowhuntersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Чаша Смерти (эпизод)/Галерея
следующая >> Это галерея для изображений премьерного эпизода 1-го сезона сериала Сумеречные Охотники: Орудия Смерти, Чаша Смерти. Стиллы TMI101 Alec01.png TMI101 Clary01.png TMI101 Simon01.png TMI101 Clary02.png TMI101 Luke01.png TMI101 Alaric01.png TMI101 Vargas01.png TMI101 Greenpoint01.png TMI101 Greenpoint02.png TMI101 Dot01.png TMI101 Greenpoint03.png TMI101 Loft01.png TMI101 Jocelyn01.png TMI101 Jocelyn02.png TMI101 Memories01.png TMI101 Loft02.png TMI101 Maureen01.png TMI101 Maureen02.png TMI101 Trio01.png TMI101 Trio02.png TMI101 Clace01.png TMI101 Clace02.png TMI101 InvisibleJace01.png TMI101 Blackwell01.png TMI101 Magnus01.png TMI101 Jace01.png TMI101 Vargas02.png TMI101 Pangborn01.png TMI101 Clace03.png TMI101 Isabelle01.png TMI101 Isabelle02.png TMI101 Alec02.png TMI101 Konrad01.png TMI101 InvisibleJace02.png Промоушн фото TMI101promo JavaJClimon01.jpg TMI101promo JavaJSimon01.jpg TMI101promo JavaJClary01.jpg TMI101promo JavaJClimon02.jpg TMI101promo Frays01.jpg TMI101promo Frays02.jpg TMI101promo Frays03.jpg TMI101promo Frays04.jpg TMI101promo FrayHClimon1.jpg TMI101promo Frays05.jpg TMI101promo Frays06.jpg TMI101promo Frays07.jpg TMI101promo Frays08.jpg TMI101promo SiMaur01.jpg TMI101promo SiMaur02.jpg TMI101promo ClubClace01.jpg TMI101promo ClubClace02.jpg TMI101promo ClubClace03.jpg TMI101promo ClubSiClarMaur.jpg TMI101promo ClubJace01.jpg TMI101promo ClubMagnus01.jpg TMI101promo ClubMagnusCircle.jpg TMI101promo ClubIzzy01.jpg TMI101promo ClubClary02.jpg TMI101promo ClubClary03.jpg TMI101promo ClubClary04.jpg TMI101promo ClubMagnus02.jpg TMI101promo ClubClary01.jpg TMI101promo ClubSiMaur.jpg TMI101promo Frays09.jpg TMI101promo Frays10.jpg За кадром World designing.jpg Prepping in Toronto.jpg Planning.jpg Pandemonium hunt.jpg Costuming.jpg VFX.jpg Сумеречные Охотники 101, реклама сценария.jpg Script finalizing, McG.jpg Clary's art.jpg Alberto & Kat Climon screen test.jpg Training, Dom day 1.jpg Pilot rehearsals, Simon.jpg Training, Dom.jpg Training, Izzy.jpg Pre in Toronto.jpg Kat & Alberto 01.jpg Training, Alberto & Isaiah.jpg Clary arrives.jpg Training, the boys.png Training, break.jpg Training, with Kat.jpg Post-training pic 1.jpg Post-training pic 2.jpg Pilot rehearsals, group pic.jpg Pilot rehearsal, group pic taking.jpg Squad, set van.jpg Kat & Alberto 02.png First glimpse, Clace.jpg Second glimpse, Clace.jpg Symbol on set.jpg McG & Ed Decter.jpg MCG & ABCF creative team.jpg Chair, back ShadowHunters 1.jpg Chair, back ShadowHunters 2.jpg Chair, Jocelyn.png First day, crew shooting, pond.jpg Filming, pond.jpg Stephan Fleet & 2 stand ins.jpg Crew filming, day 1.jpg Stephan Fleet, VFX day 1.jpg Pandemonium set hallway.jpg Kat & Alberto, plus McG.jpg Cast dinner 01.jpg Cast dinner 02.jpg Cast dinner 03.jpg Training, parabatai.jpg Clary close up onscreen.jpg Clary close up onscreen, v2.jpg Ed Decter, Day 1 of filming.jpg Kat & Harry bts 1.jpg Kat & Harry bts 2.jpg Kat, Harry, Isaiah.jpg Clary in the dark.jpg Set window.jpg McG, Eme, Prince Royce.jpg Clary & Dot 1.jpg Clary & Dot 2.jpg Prepping Magnus.jpg Jocelyn onscreen.jpg Maxim & Kat selfie 1.jpg Maxim & Kat selfie 2.jpg Tease, MB in the dark.jpg Tease, Harry's Magnus shoes.jpg Magnus accessory.jpg Magnus pocket sq.jpg Climon at Pandemonium.jpg McG watching.jpg Tease, Magnus' shoes.jpg First glimpse, Magnus.jpg Tease, Harry Magnus.jpg MB rings.jpg First glimpse, Alec.jpg Kat & her stunt double.jpg First glimpse, Izzy.jpg Late night with Alberto at Pandemonium set.jpg Tease, Malec.jpg First glimpse, Malec.jpg Group pic.jpg Kat & Alberto 03.jpg Alberto guitar playing.jpg Kat & Alberto jamming, Java Jones set.jpg Alberto, Kat, Dom 01.jpg Java Jones set.jpg Lightwood sibs.jpg Clace, outside Pandemonium.jpg Pandemonium set.jpg Trailer, Alan 1.jpg Maxim, Jocelyn D5.jpg Chair, V + J.jpg Maxim & Alan.jpg Pandemonium 01.jpg Harry Shum fun.jpg Harry & Maxim.jpg Sofia's chair.jpg DIT.jpg KatClary, point of no return.jpg HarryMagnus and dog statue 1.jpg HarryMagnus and dog statue 2.jpg Matt & Harry 01.jpg Clapperboard 001.jpg 2nd Unit, Pandemonium.jpg Faux mundies group pic.jpg Chair, Luke.jpg Maxim, Kat, McG picture taking.jpg Training sword, Steve Lucescu.jpg Chairs.jpg Chairs and Sofia.jpg NYPD set, UTSC 1.jpg NYPD set, UTSC 2.jpg NYPD set, UTSC 3.jpg NYPD set, UTSC 4.jpg NYPD set, UTSC 5.jpg NYPD set, UTSC 6.jpg NYPD set sign 1.jpg NYPD set sign 2.jpg Clace scene sneak peak 01.jpg Kat & McG.jpg NYPD set screen.jpg Kat & Isaiah 01.jpg McG with crew.jpg Isaiah on set with fans.jpg Isaiah, Luke late night shoot.jpg Fake rain.jpg Graffiti outside Pandemonium.jpg Camera set up.jpg Isaiah & Dom bts.jpg Matt watching dailies.jpg Frays framed photo on set.jpg Filming, crane.jpg Chairs, equipment, crew.jpg Filming, equipment.jpg Filming, tent.jpg Filming, neighborhood.jpg Cars on set.jpg Clary, Ravener scene.jpg Simon & band van.jpg Institute & band van.jpg Jimmy, McG, Matt.jpg K9 on set.jpg Chair, late night shoot.jpg Alberto, Kat, Dom 02.jpg Alberto, Kat, Dom 03.jpg Late night shoot 01.jpg Monster.jpg Matt as Alec 01.jpg Maxim and Sofia.jpg Clace, Institute.jpg Clace & the Lightwoods.jpg Eme & Matt, Lightwood sibs 01.jpg Eme & Matt, Lightwood sibs 02.jpg Digitized runes.jpg Kat & her stunt double 02.jpg Dom as Jace, stele in hand.jpg Eme as Izzy 01, in black and heels.jpg Izzy bts, onscreen.jpg McG, Kat, Dom.jpg Prepping bts.jpg Maxim & Kat selfie 3.jpg Jace bts, onscreen.jpg Clace bts, onscreen.jpg Hunt.jpg TMI101bts JavaJClimon01.jpg Видео The Mortal Cup Sneak Peek 1|Сник-пик 1 (англ) The Mortal Cup Sneak Peek 2|Сник-пик 2 (англ) The Mortal Cup Sneak Peek 3|Сник-пик 3 (англ) Shadowhunters Teaser 2 All New Original Series Coming 2016 to ABC Family! Shadowhunters shooting, BTS video Кэт играет одну сцену Следующая >> Категория:Галереи эпизодов